


[Edit] Jötunn!Morgana

by brokenfannibal_art (broken_fannibal)



Series: Merlin Jötunn AU [1]
Category: Merlin (TV), Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Jotunn!Morgana, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/brokenfannibal_art
Summary: thank you @verdanthmoth for inspiring me!this is a Merlin AU in which all druids/magic people are Jötnar (plural of Jötunn as I´ve learned). They can pass as human by altering their appearance with some kind of deception or disguise spell.Morgana and Merlin might be half/half?It's possible for normal humans (like Gaius) to learn magic.





	[Edit] Jötunn!Morgana




End file.
